


A Halloween Treat

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: Teenage!AU - You and Dean share a first kiss.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Love this little cute fic and happy it is my first official halloween fic!!! Pls let me know what you think, bc feedback is GOLD!!!
> 
> A/N 2: This is part of my Halloween Writing Challenge for week 1!!! If you want to sign up just let me know!!!
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!!!
> 
> *Also posted on AO3: HardcoreSupernatural*

“Y/N!” Sam’s voice shakes the crisp air, pulling you from your trans as you have been waiting for both boys to get home from trick or treating. Sam’s night costume was definitely a sight to see, instantly bring a smile to your face.

“Hey Sammy.” You smile, getting up from your seated position on the stairs meeting him half-way on the path.

“It’s Sam now,” He corrects you. You roll your eyes a bit knowing that he’ll always be Sammy to you.

“Look how much candy I got!” He chimes showing you the pillowcase full of candy. The expression on his face was everything you needed to get through this night. Seeing at least one of you happy made coming here worth the visit.

“That’s a crazy amount.” You agree, finally looking over at Dean whose expression looks almost empty. Not happy, not sad, just in shock, like he saw a ghost and didn’t know what to say.

The playful smile resting on your face was towards him, hoping to have a more friendlier conversation than earlier. It wasn’t your fault that you were leaving, if it was up to you you’d stay forever. But your father has another job in another state and it definitely sucks on how quickly it all came together, only hoping you had more time to spend with Dean.

Your eyes trail back to Sam as the clinking sound moves past you into the house. His light footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing were the only noise this late at night.

The awkward silence was killing you but no noise was escaping from your mouth.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Dean finally speaks, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

“Well…” you start, “I snuck out just to see you before we leave in the morning.” Your eyes follow him as he looks down. You thought he would at least be a little happy to see you, but you guessed not.

After a moment he moves past you, climbing the stairs and finally settling upon the white fence. He looks so calm and lonely as you approach him, keeping your mouth close and your breaths silent.

“How long have you been waiting?” He asks over his shoulder.

“Not too long,” you quickly reply a false answer. You must have been there for a good 40 minutes just waiting for him, wanting to - needing to speak to Dean before you leave.

The cold air sends a shiver down your spine and goosebumps begin to rise as the wind picks up.

The silences gets broken as you both try and speak at the same time, both giggling a bit as embarrassment covers your faces.

“Sorry,” you both say simultaneously again.

“You go,” you motion to Dean, moving a strand of hair out of your face.

Dean pauses for a moment, just admiring you. The way your soft lips curl into a smile just for him. The way your skin shines under the moon. You were everything he ever wanted yet tomorrow you would be completely gone and removed from his life. Leaving him all alone.

“Um, I’m going to miss you.” He whispers almost like he didn’t want you to hear.

“That’s all?” You question, knowing exactly why you were both here. Almost getting annoyed that he wasn’t admitting what you have both been feeling for some time now.

“Um yeah, what else would I say?” You scoff at his half-hearted response, feeling as if he didn’t actually like you the way that you thought he did.

You pause, gathering what you wanted to say to him only for words to fall from your lips before your brain could catch up, “Well I like you Dean, always have.” You blurt out, immediately regretting making the first move.

“You do?” He questions, his soft eyes and smile showing you that there was nothing to regret. He seems almost proud to have some girl say that to him. Almost as if the words spoken were the confidence he needed. 

You shake your head in response, biting your bottom lip. Almost holding your breath waiting for him to say anything back to you.

“Well I like you, too.” A cheeky smile dances across his face as a big exhale releases from your body.

“Good.” You say immediately. The silence falls between you two again as Dean stands up making his way towards you.

His hand reaches out to hold onto your arm, pulling you closer. “Good,” he murmurs before capturing your lips in his, both of you happy to be sharing this moment together.


End file.
